Destino rojo
by Sahara12
Summary: Todas sus noches son oscuras, frías y densas. Jason Todd es un vigilante temperamental y engreído, Alexa Summers también. Ambos se encuentran atraídos el uno por el otro, ninguno sabe por qué. [Semi UA/PersonajexOC]


**Destino rojo.**

**Advertencias generales.**

Soy lo suficientemente obsesiva para intentar ubicar la historia en algún universo concreto de DC, pero no lo suficientemente hábil para adaptarlo del todo, como resultado se desarrolla dentro de _The new 52_ con algunos cambios. Así que supongo que bien puede considerarse universo alternativo, tengo que aclarar que tomaré en cuenta la mayoría de los eventos ocurridos como: _Court of owls, Forever evil, Death of the family_, etc, etc., pero haciendo los respectivos cambios.

La idea original era crear una estructura en la que cada una de las historias pudiera leerse a manera de _one-shot_ o episodio independiente de tal forma que el lector pudiera atar cabos por su cuenta, pero al final del día he decidido alargarla un poco más. De cualquier modo si los capítulos lo ameritan tendrán sus respectivas aclaraciones, por lo demás el orden en la que los capítulos se lean puede ser aleatorio. Es decir, no es necesario que se lean conforme al orden en que se van colgando.

Por último, la historia del OC será un poco ambigua al comienzo, en algunos capítulos se irá contando parte de su historia. Aun así se dedicarán capítulos exclusivos en dónde se explica lo que hacía antes de conocer a Red Hood y compañía.

Los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, sus derechos corresponden a DC Comics y a sus respectivos autores. Esta historia no tiene otro fin más que el de entretener.

_Sería estúpido que el autor tratase de convencer al lector de que sus personajes están realmente vivos. No nacieron del cuerpo de sus madres, sino de una o dos frases sugerentes o de una situación básica._

Milan Kundera.

Así que: por favor no me maten si no les gusta. (?)

**Cabello largo.**

Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, intentando mirar la televisión. El calor húmedo hacía que sus cuerpos se sintieran pegajosos y pesados, mechones de cabellos se apelmazaban en sus frentes debido a sudor insidioso que se esforzaba por resbalar.

El ruido de la brillante pantalla era lo único que se escuchaba. Diálogos sobre actuados, sonidos metálicos y sordos, más diálogo, una patada aquí y otra allá, diálogo otra vez, una explosión y disparos. Jason levantó los pies y los puso en la mesita que estaba frente a ellos, Alex no dijo nada tenía demasiado calor para discutir, suspiró deseando que el intendente del hotelucho atendiera pronto su llamado y arreglara el aire acondicionado. Llevaban cerca de dos horas así y habían sido suficientes para hacer que perladas, diminutas y fastidiosas gotas de sudor adornaran sus cuerpos. ‒Esto es ridículo, podría estar en cualquier casino gastando mi dinero.‒ Todd intentaba hacer que su cabello se mantuviera en su lugar pasando las manos por él varias veces, todo parecía inútil.

‒Tú fuiste el que decidió todo esto, sin mencionar el que olvido hacer las reservaciones en un hotel decente ¿Qué pasó con el señor hay que mantener un bajo perfil?‒ Se abanicó con las manos intentando pensar en cosas más agradables y frías. Más diálogo y disparos en la T.V y más Jason acariciándose el cabello. Comenzaba a tornarse molesto.

‒ ¿Qué puede ser más bajo que esto?‒ Respondió con ironía, no era la mejor idea del mundo mantener a ese par junto por demasiado tiempo, mucho menos cuando el calor inundaba una habitación 4x4 bajo el azaroso sol de Las Vegas. Mierda, cualquiera con un poquito de sentido común lo entendía. Aparentemente uno de los dos era aún demasiado ingenuo. Un diálogo memorable por parte del héroe, ¿alguien más pensaba que el argumento del estúpido filme carecía de sentido? Alexa se levantó sólo para correr las cortinas y dejar que los aleatorios soplos de viento se colaran a la habitación. En lugar de volver al mugriento sillón se acostó boca abajo en la vieja cama. La blusa se levantó poco, mostrando parte de su espalda baja, ni le importó. Se mantenía concentrada con su ficticia y helada margarita que tomaba en alguna playa del caribe o mediterráneo. Jason seguía dándose tirones de cabello.

‒Se me ocurren varias cosas…Además no tienes dinero para apostar en un casino.‒ Volvía al punto de partida, cuando se trataba del pelinegro, siempre volvía al punto de partida. Vuelta de 180 grados en el colchón y un ligero crujido, una más junto a otro crujido. Ahora estaba de lado ¿Por qué seguía obsesionado con su cabello? Suspiró para luego escudriñarlo con detenimiento; pequeñas hebras se erguían rebeldes sobre la parte baja de la oscura melena de Red Hood, un flequillo obstinado le caía justo en medio de las cejas, el peculiar remolino que tenía en la nuca se veía particularmente despeinado y pese a los esfuerzos que el hombre realizaba el testarudo cabello no se quedaba quieto.

Kori y Barbara podían decir lo que quisieran sobre el cabello sedoso y principesco de Dick, era verdad que el de Nightwing era suave y dócil y siempre tenía ese agradable aroma a champo de mandarina y cedro. Sin embargo, Alexa seguía prefiriendo el de Jason, bastante tiempo atrás descubrió que pese a todo aquel pelo se veía bien; aún despeinado. Cuando Todd se quitaba el casco rojo que se empeñaba en usar algunos nudos se formaban en los mechones, la castaña lo había sorprendido ya algunas veces intentando desenredarlo con un cepillo. Como no usaba un champo en específico y más bien utilizaba el que tenía a la mano siempre olía a algo diferente; cítricos, madera, almizcle, incluso podía jurar que alguna vez detecto lavanda en la fragancia de dicho producto.

Una canción de rock juvenil sacó de sus pensamientos a la mujer y miro el televisor sin mucho interés, la película había terminado. Su compañero tenía labios y ceño fruncidos, evidentemente además de la película algo más le molestaba. ‒ ¿Por qué no te quedas en paz?‒ Murmuró para sí aun en el sofá, halando un poco la insurrecta cabellera. Luego de escucharlo hablar varias veces con objetos inanimados ya nada le sorprendía. Sólo sonrió, aun despeinado y húmedo se veía genial.

‒Es porque está demasiado largo, Todd ¿Hace cuánto que no te lo cortas?‒ El mencionado se sonrojó un poco y luego frunció el ceño, aparentemente jamás notó lo largo que era su cabello hasta que la mujer se lo hizo saber. Intentó recordar el último corte, no obtuvo resultado. Sólo alzó los hombros. Alexa sonrió, en definitiva le gustaba el cabello largo de Jason Todd.


End file.
